Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a display device and, more particularly, to a display device including an edge-type backlight unit capable of performing a local dimming function.
The display device may include a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) device, a plasma display panel (“PDP”) device, an organic light emitting display (“OLED”) device, a field effect display (“FED”) device, and an electrophoretic display (“EPD”) device.
The LCD device is widely used in televisions, portable devices, and monitors. The LCD device may have a liquid crystal panel that includes two substrates facing each other and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the two substrates.
Since the LCD device is a light-receiving display device that can not emit light itself, a backlight unit including a light source which supplies light may be disposed on a rear surface of the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit may be classified into a direct-type backlight unit or an edge-type backlight unit on the basis of a position of a light source. A light source of the direct-type backlight unit is disposed under the liquid crystal panel, and thus light emitted from the light source is supplied directly to the liquid crystal panel. In the edge-type backlight unit, a light guide plate is disposed under the liquid crystal panel and a light source is disposed at a side of the light guide plate. Thus, light emitted from the light source may be refracted and reflected in the light guide plate so as to be supplied in a less direct manner to the liquid crystal panel relative to the direct-type backlight unit.